jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia001/Prawdziwego przyjaciela odnalazłem dopiero po śmierci
Dobra, to miało być w poniedziałek na moje 11 urodzink ale nie mogłam wytrzymać. Krótkie info: - Nie ściągam od Adve&Wanessy że Czkawka jest sierotą mam inny pomysł. - Czkawka nie ma rodziców, a przynajmniej tak myśli. Reszta w opku. -Dla fanów Hicstrid, nie wiem czy będzie, ale nie jestem fanką tej pary, więc jest duże prawdopodobieństwo że nie będzie. - Blog będzie pisany tylko perspektywą Czkawki. - Na Berk wszyscy pomiatają Czkawką. - Jedyny człowiek który nim nie pomiata to pyskacz - Wodzem jest Podłosmark, a Sączysmark jest jego synem. - Smoki będą mówiły w ich języku, ale nie będę tego zaznaczała jakoś np. Pogrubionym tekstem -Pogrubiony tekst, to słowa ode mnie (dla bardzo mało inteligentnych : od autorki) -Nie bierz powyższego nawiasu na poważnie. Miłego czytania! Prolog Nie będę nazywała rozdziałów, bo czasami zdradzają wszystko co będzie się działo. Dedykt dla Adve&Wanessy za świetnego bloga, bez którego nie pisałabym tego. Wyspa Berk, to jest mój, jeśli można to w ogóle tak nazwać, dom. Wszyscy tu mną pomiatają. Jedyny człowiek który mnie zauważa to Pyskacz. Pomagam mu w kuźni. Tak w ogóle to mam na imię Czkawka i mam 15 lat. Nie mam przyjaciół. Nikt nigdy mi nie powiedział, co stało się z moimi rodzicami. Ogólnie jestem fajtłapowaty i nie wyglądam jak wiking. Jem raz na miesiąc, ale za to dużo piję, żadko odzywam się do kogoś poza pyskaczem. Nie odczuwam głodu, nie mam sensu życia. Nie mam dla kogo żyć. Jeszcze się nie zabiłem, bo chcę się za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć jacy byli i kim byli moi rodzice. Ale nie jest mi dane wiedzieć, więc, żegnaj świecie. Biegłem w stronę klifu, ale tuż przy krawędzi złapał mnie pyskacz. -Czemu chciałeś skoczyć?! Zabiłbyś się! - O to mi chodzi! Nie mam po co żyć! Jak nie spadnę z klifu, to niech pożrą mnie smoki!- krzyknąłem i pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Byłem szybszy od innych wikingów. A to, co ciekawiło pyskacza, to były moje oczy. Zielone jak szmaragdy. Mówił, że mam je po ojcu. Biegłem przez las z zamkniętymi oczami. Minąłem chyba już z trzy smoki, bo poczułem łuski na ramieniu i ciepło ich ciała gdy przebiegałem obok. Nagle potknąłem się i wpadłem do jakiejś dużej dziury. Poczułem okropny ból. Wszystko mnie bolało. Wiedziałem, że złamałem kręgosłup. Już miałem zamknąć oczy i po prostu odejść, ale coś czarnego złapało mnie i polecieliśmy. Zaraz, polecieliśmy?! To było czarne?! Nocna Furia! Porwała mnie Nocna Furia! Nie wiedziałem gdzie mnie zaniósł smok, bo miałem zamknięte oczy. Wiedziałem tylko, że było tam bardzo ciepło. Położył mnie na ziemi, a ja usłyszałem jakiś głos: -Walcz, czkawka walcz! Nie możesz umrzeć! Zrób to dla mnie! Pojawił się też drugi głos: - Jeśli umrzesz, nie dowiesz się nic o swoich rodzicach, o twojej rodzinie. - Czkawka! Musisz zostać! Nie opuszczaj mnie! Dowiesz się kim byli twoi rodzice! I trzeci głos: - Nie uratujecie go. Jest już martwy, jest mój! Nie no, jak to jego? Do nikogo nie należe! Wykrzyczałem w myślach: - Nie należę do nikogo! Zostaję! Nigdzie nie idę! Ukazał mi się obraz jakiejś postaci, miała czarną szatę i czarną kosę. Zamiast twarzy miała... czaszkę... Otworzyłem oczy. Widziałem jakoś... inaczej niż przedtem. Nie wiem co było inne, ale to nie to samo. Wszystko nadal mnie bolało. Zobaczyłem tego smoka. Faktycznie, był czrny jak noc. Nie myliłem się, Nocna Furia! Z czego ja się cieszę, przecież zaraz umrę... zaraz, ten smok patrzy na mnie tak, jakby się o mnie martwił. - Już się bałam, że się nie obudzisz czkawka. - Czy my się znamy? -Nie, ale jesteś legendą wśród smoków. Każdy o tobie słyszał. kurde, jak z Harrego Pottera, pomiatają nim, a w świecie do którego na prawdę należy jest legendą XD - To jakaś pomyłka. Wszyscy mną pomiatają, a jak nie, to nie zauważają mnie. - Na prawdę? Widocznie nie wiedzą kim jesteś. Nie mówiłeś im? - Ja sam nie wiem kim jestem. Wiem że mam 15 lat i mam na imię Czkawka, a moi rodzice nie żyją. -No tak, żyłeś z wikingami. Zapomniałam... -Zaraz, jesteś smokiem, a ja wikingiem. Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłaś? Dlaczego ja cię rozumiem? Kim byli moi rodzice? -Nie mam prawa cię zabić. Rozumiesz mnie, bo... dowiesz się w swoim czasie, tak samo jak resztę rzeczy. -To samo mówił mi Pyskacz, że dowiem się w swoim czasie. Niektórzy nie reagowali, a jeszcze inni kazali nie zawracać im głowy-spróbowałem wstać, ale nie mogłem. Jęknąłem tylko z bólu. -Zapomniałabym ci założyć okład z ziół- poszła, i po chwili znowu pojawiła się obok mnie z ziołami. Nałożyła zioła na miejsca w których były rany i, chyba, złamane kości. Zaczęło mnie strasznie piec całe ciało. Zamknąłem oczy, ale po chwili je otworzyłem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, kości się zrosły, a ran już nie było. -Już? Tak szybko? Myślałem że kości zrastają się przez kilka tygodni. -Bo tak. Dla ciebie to ułamek sekundy, a na prawdę dwa tygodnie. -Co?! Ale jak?! - Nie ważne. A teraz chodź. Musisz coś zjeść. -Nie, jadłem już w tym miesiącu. -Jesz raz na miesiąc!? Musisz częściej jeść! Wikingowie nie dają ci jedzenia!? - Nie interesują się mną. Poza tym, całe życie próbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś o rodzicach. Ale nie wychodzi. Nie odczuwam głodu, przyzwyczaiłem się. -Nie, nie, nie, w tej chwili idziesz coś zjeść! Choć za mną. Nie miałem wyboru, poszedłem za smoczycą. Dała mi surową rybę. Fuuu! Nie zjem tego! W sumie, co za różnica, i tak jedzenie straciło pięć lat temu smak. Zjadłem 3 ryby, surowe okazały się smakować lepiej niż upieczone. -Zaraz, coś mi się nie zgadza. Podobno masz oczy zielone jak szmmaragdy. -Bo mam. -Nie, masz szare. Takie, jak mają wikingowie tuż przed śmiercią. -Co? Jak to? Zawsze miałem zielone oczy. -Hmmm... wiem! Jak cię znalazłam, miałeś takie oczy i byłeś ledwo żywy. Czyli... Uciekłeś przed śmiercią. Niewiele stworzeń, nawet smoków, ma tak silną siłę woli, aby zwyciężyć ze śmiercią. Jeszcze nikt nie wyszedł ze spotkania z śmiercią bez szwanku. Jedni ślepną, inni tracą czucie w kończynach, jeszcze inni tracą mowę, są tacy, którzy mają liczne blizny, a tobie po prostu zmienił się kolor oczu. Opowiadała mi legendy o mnie i moich rodzicach, ale nie zdradziła mi, kim byli. Nauczyła mnie trochę o smokach i tak zleciał tydzień. Poznałem smoka, też Nocną Furię, o imieniu Szczerbatek. Smoczyca, która mnie tu przyniosła, miała na imię Blacky (czyt. Bleki). Doszliśmy razem do wniosku, że muszę wrócić do wioski na Berk, bo może uda mi się przekonać ich do smoków i zakończyć wojnę. Rozdział 1 Lecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem na Berk. Blacky była jego matką. Szczerbatka traktowałem jak brata, a Blacky jak matkę. Gdy lecieliśmy ponad chmurami, podziwiając piękne widoki, Szczerbatek zaczął rozmowę: - Wiesz, Czkawka, to zaszczyt, że akurat na mnie chciałeś lecieć. Jesteś legendą. - No jestem, ale nie wiem dlaczego. - Pewnie oberwe za to od mamy, ale powiem ci. Otóż, kiedyś była na Berk kobieta, która nie zabijała smoków. Nazywa się Valka, to była twoja matka. Ona nas ratowała. Pewnej nocy, była gęsta mgła, a na niebie chmury zasłaniały gwiazdy. Na klifie siedział Darkai, smok, Nocna Furia. Valka ostrożnie podeszła, i usiadła obok niego. Smok nie miał nic przeciwko. Gdy zaczęło robić się zimno, on okrył dziewczynę skrzydłem. To zapoczątkowało ich przyjaźń. On pokazywał jej piękne krajobrazy i uczył jej naszego języka, a ona pokazywała mu zwyczaje wikingów i też go uczyła waszego języka. Potem zakochali się w sobie, to przeczyło wszystkiemu. Przy twoim porodzie był Darkai, gdy urodziłeś się, byłeś słaby, ale twoja siła woli jest silniejsza nawet od smoczej. Gdy wikingowie się o tym dowiedzieli, wygnali ją, ale zabrali jej ciebie. Stąd znasz nasz język od urodzenia, a oczy zawsze miałeś po ojcu. Przypominasz bardzo swoją matkę i tylko ty możesz zakończyć wojnę między smokami, a wikingami. - Więc to było tak... Zaraz, moim ojcem była Nocna Furia? - Tak, w twoich żyłach płynie smocza krew. Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego twoja krew jest czarna? - Nie, jakoś nie zwracałem na nią uwagi. - Już dolatujemy. Był piękny ranek. Słońce wstało już jakąś godzinę temu. Na Berk wszyscy mieli jakieś zajęcie. Dorośli naprawiali szkody po smokach, bliźniaki coś niszczyły, Sączysmark podrywał Astrid, Śledzik studiował księgę smoków. Szczerbatek wysadził mnie na Kruczym Urwisku i odleciał. Ja doszedłem do wioski. Zaraz wszyscy zbiegli się wokół mnie i zaczęli zasypywać pytaniami. Na żadne nie odpowiadałem, ale w końcu przyszedł Pyskacz: - Czkawka! Z tydzień cię szukaliśmy! Bliźniaki gadały że smoki cię porwały, i że złamałeś sobie kręgosłup! - Bo to prawda- Pyskaczowi opadła szczęka.- No co? Porwała mnie smoczyca i zrobiła jakiś okład z ziół, kości mi się zrosły w dwa tygodnie, i odstawiła mnie na Krucze Urwisko. - Zaraz... ty się zmieniłeś, nie miałeś przypadkiem zielonych oczu, Czkawka?- o, Astrid się znalazła. - Miałem, ale i tak nie zrozumiecie co się stało... po prostu, nie uwieżycie. - Ale jak to? Uratował cię smok? - Tak. One nie są takie jak wy myślicie. Cały dzień odpowiadałem na pytania wioski. Zaczęło się ściemniać, zostałem u Pyskacza. Przygarnął mnie. Wzamian za to opowiedziałem mu wszystko. Macie szczęście, mam pomysły tylko na ten blog... Wczoraj wieczorem wszystko opowiadałem Pyskaczowi. On jako jedyny wiking mnie rozumiał. Gdy wstałem, Pyskacz już czekał ze śniadaniem. Zawsze było widać, że się o mnie trosszczy, ale teraz traktował mnie jak syna. Po śniadaniu, Pyskacz zapytał mnie, czy chciałbym mu pomóc w kuźni. Zawsze ma dużo roboty, więc zgodziłem się. Normalnie siedziałby chyba do wieczora, ale razem skończyliśmy jeszcze przed obiadem. - Czkawka, słuchaj. Wiem że się pewnie nie zgodzisz, ale może pójdziesz na smocze szkolenie ? Przynajmniej sobie popatrz jak to robimy. - Po co mam patrzeć, jak uczycie się zabijać smoków? - A co będziesz robił, gdy mnie nie będzie?- nie chciałem mu mówić o tym, że wolę iść do lasu do smoków. Może ich czegoś nawet nauczę? Wezmę ryby, i smoczymiętkę. Smok od razu poleci do mnie. - No dobrze pójdę. Mogę w nim brać udział jak chcesz. - To świetnie. Smoki cię nie skrzywdzą co? - Nie- nie powiedziałem mu, że jestem legendą wśród smoków. Po obiedzie poszliśmy na szkolenie. Wszyscy zdziwili się moim widokiem. - Co ten zdechlak tu robi? - zapytał Smark. - Hehe, sam sie zabije nim zobaczy smoka! - zaśmiała się Szpadka. - Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. Ciekawe, czy któreś z was widziało Nocną Furię, i przeżyło! - odparowałem. - No na pewno widziałeś! - jak ja nie cierpię Smarka... - Dzieciaki,koniec pogaduszek, brać wiadra z wodą i zaczynamy!- wszyscy poza mną i pyskaczem wzięli wiadra.- Dzisiaj Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Teorię przerabialiśmy wczoraj, a dzisiaj praktyka- wypuścił smoka, który od razu ruszył na mnie. Wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku rękę z rybą, a on się zatrzymał tuż przed nią. Rzuciłem po jednej rybie na głowie i dałem im smoczymiętki. Usiadłem sobie pod ścianą, a smok zrobił to samo, i położył swoje oba łby na moich kolanach. Podrapałem go za rogami, a on zamruczał. Smok zaczął się łasić, więc dałem mu kolejne dwie ryby. -No co się tak gapicie? Wikinga nigdy nie widzieliście?- wstałem, i wyszłem. Tak po prostu. Gdy wikingowie tak stali, Zębiróg uwolnił pozostałe smoki,które poleciały za mną do lasu. Gdy doszedłem na Krucze Urwisko, smoki już tam były. Tylko nie było Blacky i Szczerbatka. Usiadłem na kamieniu, i czekałem. -No nareszcie, czemu rak długo?- owiedziałem po odczekanej chyba godzinie, gdy pojawiły się Nocne Furie. -Coś nas zatrzymało. Chcesz wrócić do sanktuarium na kilka dni?- i ty, Szczerbatek się pytasz? -No pewnie! Tylko Pyskaczowi musze powiedzieć, bo potem będzie dwugodzinne przesłuchanie gdzie byłem. -Spoko. To lecimy?-już nie mógł usiedzieć (za przeproszeniem) na jego smoczej dupie. -Lecimy - wsiadłem na smoka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Gdy lecieliśmy nad areną, krzyknąłem do kowala.- Pyskacz! Nie będzie mnie kilka dni! Ale wrócę! Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko gapił się jak robimy ze Szczerbatkiem beczki. Zanim się obejrzałem, wlatywaliśmy już do sanktuarium. -Czkawka, wiesz co dzisiaj jest? -Nie. -Jak to nie?! Nie wiesz kiedy masz urodziny?! -Nie. Zaraz mam dzisiaj urodziny?! -No masz. I mamy dla ciebie super prezent -wylądowaliśmy i od razu powitały mnie smoki. Szczerbatek gdzieś zniknął kiedy przewróciły mnie szponiaki. -No już, już. Zejdźcie ze mnie - smoczki posłusznie zeszły i przestały mnie lizać. Wstałem, starłem z siebie ślinę smoczków i zobaczyłem, że smoki niosą jakąś... zbroję... -Wszystkiego najlepszego Czkawka! - zaryczał mój przyjaciel, gdy wylądował obok mnie. Smoki przyniosły czarną zbroję ( taka jak w JWS2 tylko cała czarna i bez skrzydeł itd.). Założyłem ją i szczerbatek wrzucił mnie na grzbiet po czym wystartował. W locie jakiś smok rzucił mi chełm. Lataliśmy kilka godzin, i postanowiliśmy wrócić. Podczas drogi powrotnej, wpadła na nas ranna Nocna Furia. -Nic ci nie jest? - spytałem rannego smoka. -Nie- spojrzał na mnie swoimi szmaragdowo-zielonymi oczami, a ja zdjąłem chełm.-Czkawka? T to ty? - smok szeroko otworzył oczy. -Tak, jestem Czkawka. Czy ja cię znam? -Tak. Ale widzieliśmy się tylko raz. Gdy się urodziłeś. -Czyli jesteś moim ojcem? - nie mogłem uwierzyć, przede mną w powietrzu unosił się mój ojciec. Tyle lat próbowałem się dowiedzieć, kim byli moi rodzice. -Tak - odpowiedział, po czym jęknął po tym z bólu. Polecieliśmy we trójkę do smoczego sanktuarium. Szczerbatek ciągle asekurował mojego ojca. Gdy dotarliśmy, od razu orzybiegła zmartwiona Blacky. -Darkai? Ty żyjesz! Już się bałam, że nigdy cię nie zobaczę bracie! - Zaraz, bracie? - no nie gadajcie że Blacky to moja ciocia a Szczerbol to mój kuzyn. - Tak. Jestem twoją ciocią - smoczyca uśmiechnęła się. Przyniosła zioła, i opatrzyła rany taty. Rozdział 2 Następnego dnia tata poleciał gdzieś z rana. Jego rany nie były poważne, więc zagoiły się w jeden dzień. Wrócił dopiero po południu. Przyleciała z nim jakaś kobieta... czyżby to była mama? -Czkawka, to jest Valka, twoja matka - ciekawe czy coś jeszcze mnie zdziwi w tym tygodniu. Do wieczora rodzice powiadali mi dlaczego po mnie nie wrócili i inne żeczy. Ja im opowiadałem co robiłem na Berk. Ustaliliśmy, że jutro spróbuję przekonać wikingów do smoków. Następnego dnia polecieliśmy na Berk. Wylądowaliśmy w lesie. Gdy doszłem do wioski, praktycznie wszyscy zaczęli mnie zasypywać pytaniami. -Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Leciałeś na Nocnej Furii! - to było najczęstsze pytanie. Ale ignorowałem to, poszedłem prosto do Podłosmarka. -Wodzu, chcę zakończyć wojnę. -Ze smokami? Żartujesz!? Te potwory potrafią tylko zabijać! - Ja umiem coś więcej niż zabijanie! Mój ojciec to Nocna Furia! Zapomniałeś?! One potrafią kochać! Smoki traktują mnie lepiej niż wy! To właśnie one mnie poprosiły, abym wbił wam do tych waszych pustych łbów, że smoki nie chcą wojny! Pragną pokoju! To wy ciągniecie tą wojnę w nieskończoność! -On ma rację, Podłosmark - na moim ramieniu poczułem dłoń Pyskacza, to właśnie on to powiedział. -Pyskacz, ty przeciwko mnie? -Tak. Nie uważasz, że skoro smoki ostatnio nie atakują, to chcą zakończyć wojnę? Ja wiem jakie to inteligentne stworzenia. Dowodem na to, jest Darkai, ojciec Czkawki. O wilku mowa.- przede mną wylądował tata z mamą na grzbiecie. Przyleciała też ciocia i Szczerbatek. -To wy przeciągacie tą wojnę, Podłosmarku.- tata powiedział to w języku wikingów, co trochę mnie zdziwiło. -A a a ale jak? Ty mówisz? - mina Podłosmarka była bezcenna. -Widzisz. On potrafi mówić w naszym języku. Czy to nie jest dowód na to, że smoki są inteligentne? - Pyskacz teraz zwrócił się do wioski.- Ludzie! Czy nie chcielibyście zakończyć tej wojny? Żyć bez obawy, że wasze dzieci nie wrócą wieczorem do domu, czy że nie będziecie mieli gdzie wrócić? Wioska zgodziła się z Pyskaczem. Potem było obmawianie jakiś pierdoł w twierdzy. Ja szedłem na arenę, gdzie do niedawna odbywało się smocze szkolenie. Gdy wszedłem na arenę ze Szczerbatkiem u boku, wszyscy gapili się na mnie tak, jakby zobaczyli samego Thora. - No co? Gapicie się jakby Thor wszedł zamiast mnie. - Nocna Furia... - Tak, to jest Szczerbatek. Mój kuzyn i najlepszy przyjaciel - nie no, teraz ich miny są bezcenne. -A a ale jak?!- wszyscy zapytali chórkiem, a Astrid dziwnie mi się przyglądała. Jakby sprawdzała każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół. Nagle zatrzymała wzrok na moich oczach. -A ty nie miałeś przypadkiem zielonych oczu? Jakoś się zmieniłeś. -Ta,dostałem od smoków zbroję na urodziny. Miałem wcześniej zielone oczy, ale...-do akademii wleciała ciocia, i tata z mamą na grzbiecie. -Znalazłam go ledwo żywego w jakiejś dziurze, a oczy zostały mu szare - no, ładniej ode mnie wyjaśniła. Przetłumaczyłem wikingom to, co powiedziała, a oni znowu sie gapią jak na Thora. -To... po co kazałeś tu nam przyjść? - dobra, Szpadka się odezwała, czyli nie umarli na stojąco z wrażenia ... -Żeby zapoznać was z moimi przyjaciółmi. -Super! Zaraz, kim są twoi przyjaciele? - Mieczyk, jak to Mieczyk, popisuje się swoją głupotą. -O matko! Ze smokami! A z kim?! Nie mam innych przyjaciół! Poszliśmy do lasu. Przez całą drogę było słychać zgrzytanie zębów całego trzęsącego się Śledzika. Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu, a on prawie podskoczył. -Śledzik, nie bój się. Wichura, Sztukamięs, Wym, Jot nic ci nie zrobią. Gorzej z Hakokłem. -A jakiego gatunku jest Hakokieł? - wyjąkał przerażony chłopak. -Nie będziesz zadowolony, jak ci powiem. -Nie mów, że to Szeptozgon! -Nie, to coś gorszego. -Nie gadaj, że Wandersmok! -Nie, to Koszmar Ponocnik. -Co? Jak zwykły koszmar ponocnik może być gorszy od Szeptozgona? -A tak, że Hakokieł bardzo przypomina zachowaniem Sączysmarka, i ciągle bije się z Wymem i Jotem. -A z jakiego gatunku są pozostałe smoki? -Wichura to Śmiertnik Zębacz, Sztukamięs to Gronkiel, a Wym i Jot to Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. -Aha... Doszliśmy do Kruczego Urwiska. Jak zwykle wszyscy się bili. -Nie no, znowu? Szczerbatek, chodź mi pomóż - ja zająłem się Hakokłem, Wymem i Jotem, a Szczerbatek resztą. -Chłopaki, na chwilę was samych zostawić, a wy już się bijecie. -Czkawka, kiedy to on zaczął! - Wym skinął głową w stronę Hakokła. -Powiedział, że (cenzura) węgorze, i mówimy że są (cenzura)! I że nasza mama ma (cenzura) gorszy jak kanciata świnia! -I oto się pobiliście? - smoki pokiwały głowami.- Dobra, to teraz, Hakokieł, przeproś Wyma i Jota. - Czemu ja pierwszy? - Bo ty zacząłeś. No już, nie mamy całego dnia-Hakokieł zauważył wikingów i rzucił się na Sączysmarka. - Hakokieł zostaw go! Smok nie posłuchał, i w tedy skończyła się zabawa. Wyciągnąłem węgorza, i rzuciłem nim prosto w pysk smoka. Zrzucił węgorza, i teraz pobiegł na mnie. Tata i szczerbatek zaczęli mnie bronić. Skończyło się tak, że Hakokieł przegrał z tatą i dostał od niego porządną lekcję życia. - Dobrze, a teraz przeproś. -Przepraszam Wym i Jot. A ty Czkawka, nie jesteś wcale takim kozakiem. Bez Darkaia i Szczerbatka jesteś nikim.- to do mnie powiedział tak cicho, że tylko ja to usłyszałem. - A chcesz się założyć? - To chodź! - Smok zrzucił się na mnie i patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Po chwili zaczął się odsuwać, a jego źrenice zrobiły się bardzo wąskie. Zza moich pleców usłyszałem, jak mama coś mówi: -Mój Boże… - Co się stało Hakokłowi?- zapytała Wichura - Zobaczył to, co zobaczył Czkawka parę miesięcy temu. Zobaczył śmierć w oczach Czkawki.- Odwróciłem się, i wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli, jak na latającą świnię. Rozległ się dźwięk rogu z wioski. - Wskakujcie na smoki!- krzyknąłem do wikingów - Co?! Oszalałeś?! - Nie - wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. - Wsiadać! - tym razem wykonali moje polecenie. Przylecieliśmy do wioski, i okazało się, że Drago atakuje. Skąd go znam? Rodzice mi o nim opowiadali. Szybowaliśmy nad wioską, a tata jakoś dziwnie zaryczał. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd, pojawiły się miliony smoków krążących nad Berk. Wygrywaliśmy, wszyscy liczyli na zwycięstwo Wandali, ale wtedy z wody wynórzył się ogromny, szary Oszołomostrach. Szczerbatek wylądował, tak jak wszystkie smoki. Zrzucił mnie ze swojego grzbietu, i stał jakby zahipnotyzowany, patrząc na ogromnego smoka. - Szczerbatek, co się z tobą dzieje ?! - smok nie zareagował na moje słowa.- Słyszysz mnie?! - mój przyjaciel dalej stał i patrzył na Oszołomostracha. Nagle obok mnie tata zrzucił mamę, a inne smoki swoich jeźdźców. Rozdział 3 Ten rozdział nie będzie taki długi jak poprzedni, ale może się wam nie spodobać. -Mamo! - podbiegłem do niej – Co się dzieje? Dlaczego smoki nas zrzuciły? Co się stało z tatą i Szczerbatkiem? - Ten Oszołomostrach to alfa. Panuje nad wszystkimi smokami. Smoki zaczęły niszczyć wioskę, a tata rzucił się na mamę. - Tato, nie!- próbowałem go odciągnąć od mamy, ale nie udało się. Podszedł do mnie Drago: - Tato? Wychowały cię smoki dzieciaku? - Nie, to jest mój ojciec! - Chyba coś ci się pomyliło, a gdzie mamusia? Też nocna furia? - Nie jestem smokiem Drago! - krzyknęła mama, która nie była już przybita do ziemi przez tatę. Ten stał obok niej. - Czyli jesteś mieszańcem? Zobaczymy, czy oprzesz się sile alfy - zaczął machać swoją laską i jakby ryczeć. Oszołomostrach odwrócił się, i spojrzał na mnie. Drago wskazał na mnie, i poczułem okropny ból. Wszystko mnie bolało, a najbardziej głowa. Ból był nie do wytrzymania. Czułem się tak, jak wtedy gdy prawie umarłem. Zacząłem walczyć, sekundy mijały jak godziny, a minuty jak dni. . W końcu poddałem się. Ból ustał, i dalej nic nie pamiętałem. Gdy się obudziłem, nie miałem lewej nogi, a Drago stał niedaleko mnie, i wytrzeszczał na mnie oczy. - Muszę przyznać, jesteś najlepszym wojownikiem, jakiego mam. - Co się stało?! - Zapytaj się mamusi. A no tak, zapomniałem. Zabiłeś ją. - Nie, to nie może być prawda! - Drago zabrał mnie do lochu. A ja nie odzywałem się od tamtego czasu. Rozdział 4 Minęło pięć lat od tamtego wydarzenia. Do tej pory nie odezwałem się ani razu. Nie liczyłem już godzin, a to, że minęło już pięć lat to się dowiedziałem od Sączysmarka, który mi wypominał że pięć lat temu zabiłem swoją matkę. Postanowiłem się dowiedzieć, co stało się tamtego dnia. -Astrid, co stało się tamtego dnia? - patrzyła na mnie tak, jakby zobaczyła żywego trupa. No w sumie, byłem bardzo chudy (wszystkie kości dało się policzyć) ale bez przesady. - To ty nic nie pamiętasz? -Nie, od czasu, kiedy Oszołomostrach przejął nade mną władzę. Tak samo smoki nic nie pamiętają. -Ale jak on mógł nad tobą zapanować, skoro nie jesteś smokiem? -W moich żyłach płynie krew Nocnej Furii. Zapomniałaś? Mama była wikingiem a tata jest smokiem. - No tak… Więc, po tym, jak wstałeś po upadku ze Szczerbatka, wszystkie smoki zwróciły się przeciwko nam. Ty, zabiłeś najwięcej wikingów, bo nikt nie chciał cię zabijać. Ale potem zaczęli z tobą normalnie walczyć. Wygrałeś z naszym wodzem, Podłosmarkiem. To właśnie jemu zawdzięczasz sztuczną nogę. Walczyliście dobrą godzinę, aż w końcu ty zabiłeś jego, a on odciął ci nogę. Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak dobrze walczyć? -Nie wiem. Nigdy przedtem nie walczyłem. -Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!- wrzasnął Sączysmark, który był w celi obok mnie.- Dlaczego go zabiłeś?! -Sączysmark, to nie była jego wina!- przynajmniej Astrid jest po mojej stronie. -Astrid, on ma rację. Mogłem walczyć, mogłem chociaż dłużej go powstrzymywać. Ale poddałem się. Robiłem co mogłem. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. -To dlaczego nie walczyłeś dłużej!? - Sączysmark, nawet nie wiesz co on wtedy czół! - ooo, ja mu zaraz pokażę co czułem. Miałem protezę nogi, więc wstałem. Odwróciłem się do Sączysmarka, i spojrzałem prosto w jego oczy. Przypomniałem sobie ten okropny ból, a resztę zrobiłem podobnie do Oszołomostracha. Sączysmark złapał się za głowę, i zaczął krzyczeć z bólu, a po jego policzku pociekły łzy. - To właśnie wtedy czułem! Tak to jest, jak ktoś próbuje przejąć władzę nad twoim umysłem! I mogę cię zapewnić, to samo czuje się tuż przed śmiercią! - dałem mu wreszcie spokój i przestałem.- A teraz, jeżeli pozwolicie, uwolnię smoki, i pokonam tego Oszołomostracha. Zobaczymy, czy legendy maja w sobie ziarnko prawdy. Istnieje legenda, że zmieniam się w nieznanego nikomu smoka-ducha. Czy to prawda? Zaraz się dowiem. Pobiegłem wprost na kraty, i przeniknąłem przez nie jak duch. Gdy byłem na korytarzu przed celą, byłem jako smok z metalową lewą, tylną łapą. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli na mnie oczy, a ja uwolniłem ich i smoki. -Jak wyjdziemy Czkawka? Drzwi są zamknięte. - Zostawcie to mnie.- przeniknąłem przez drzwi, zabrałem potajemnie jednemu ze strażników klucze i otworzyłem drzwi. Wszystkie smoki wyleciały z lochów. Nie było w nim jednak mojego ojca. Teraz, gdy chciałem zemsty i wszystkie smoki o tym wiedziały, czułem się jak alfa, czułem, że mogę rozkazywać. Czułem, że smoki rzucą się za mną w ogień, więc wydałem rozkaz: - Walczcie z ludźmi Drago! Ja idę poszukać ojca! - otwierałem kolejno pułapki ze smokami, ale nigdzie nie widziałem taty. Błądziłem pomiędzy pustymi klatkami, i zauważyłem go. Leżał na ziemi, a na jego pysku Drago opierał swoją śmierdzącą nogę. Nie wytrzymałem, rzuciłem się na niego. Już miałem strzelić, już miałem wszystko skończyć, kiedy usłyszałem Oszołomostracha. -Zostaw go! Zostaw twojego pana!- Zagrzmiał lodowaty głos w mojej głowie, ale nie posłuchałem go, zostawiłem Drago, ale rzuciłem wyzwanie Oszołomostrachowi. Zacząłem atakować, po chwili smoki mi pomogły. Wzbiłem się w powietrze i atakowałem Oszołomostracha od góry. Dostałem jednym z rogów olbrzymiego smoka, zacząłem spadać. Nie mogę umrzeć, nie mogę… kto wygra wojnę, jak nie ja? Usłyszałem te same głosy, co wtedy gdy umierałem. -Zabij go! Pomścij twoją matkę, i wszystkich którzy polegli przez Drago i Oszołomostracha! - Nie poddawaj się! -Dasz radę! Poczułem, że zbiera się we mnie siła, że dam radę, zabiję go. Za mamę! Otworzyłem oczy, i tuż nad ziemią wzbiłem się w powietrze. Poczułem jak wokół mnie strzelają pioruny, jak woda tworzy tornada wodne, jak gdyby wszystko co mnie otaczało chciało zabić i Drago i tą przerośniętą kupę łusek. Zaatakowałem go, a ze mną pioruny i woda. Uderzały w smoka, a ja zionąłem ogniem. Smoki po chwili też zaatakowały. Oszołomostrach otworzył paszczę, i już miał zionąć lodem, gdy pojawił się Szczerbatek. Strzelił w paszczę bestii, a ona zaczęła płonąć. Umarł, zabiłem go. Teraz tylko Dra… Poczułem, jak coś ostrego przebija moje serce. Upadłem, i ostatnie co usłyszałem, to śmiech Drago. Ostatkiem sił poniosłem się, i zionąłem ogniem w stronę Drago. Ponownie upałem na ziemię, i zamknąłem oczy z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy odmienił się w wikinga kiedy upadał). Ostatnie co poczułem to łuski szczerbatka obok mnie. Drago wcześniej go już trafił, a teraz poczołgał się do mnie, i umarliśmy razem, szczęśliwi, że wygraliśmy wojnę. Otworzyłem oczy jako duch, obok mnie stał Szczerbatek, a nasze ciała były składane na jednej łodzi, po czym obył się pogrzeb. Pogrzeb: Wikingowie odepchnęli łódź o brzegu, i pyskacz wygłosił swoją mowę : -Niech wasze dusze zawsze szybują w powietrzu, odkrywając nowe lądy. Może i już waszych ciał nie zobaczymy, nie ujrzymy waszego uśmiechu i czarnego cienia Nocnej Furii na niebie, ale zapamiętamy was jako bohaterów, którzy oddali życie za wolność smoków i bezpieczne życie nasze, naszych rodzin i całego Berk. Nasze serca pogrążone są w żałobie, gdyż polegli wspaniały człowiek i waleczny smok. Dla nas byli: Przyjaciółmi, Pomocnikami, A przede wszystkim bohaterami. Podpalone strzały wystrzeliły w powietrze, i popaliły łódź, a smoki zaczęły ryczeć pogrążone w żałobie i zionąć ogniem w niebo. Wsiadłem na szczerbatka, i już po chwili lataliśmy nad chmurami zadowoleni, że wypełniliśmy swoją misję. Teraz już rozumiałem po co się urodziłem, i jaki był sens mojego życia. Jestem Czkawka, moja matka poległa w bitwie, a ojciec umarł z rąk Drago. Pomściłem ich. Wypełniłem moją misję, jaką było zabicie Drago, i umarłem w spokoju. Ja i Szczerbatek zostaniemy zapamiętani jako bohaterowie, z czego mama i tata, gdziekolwiek teraz się znajdują, na pewno są dumni. KONIEC thumb|400px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone